Attack on Titan Anyone?
by Flare97
Summary: All my Attack on Titan fanfictions in one place. Small amount sure, but it could grow. Viewer discretion advised you've been warned. Happy readings.
1. The Promise: Levi X Petra

Levi Ackerman, Captain in the Survey Corps, straightened his black tie. He scanned himself head to toe: full black tailcoated suit with a white rose in his coat pocket. Brown shoes with black laces. He scanned the crowd on his left and his right: on his right, comrades from the Recon Corps dressed in their best as well, Erwin smiled as Levi walked passed, Sasha blew her nose and wept a puddle in her chair, while also munching on a handful of cake she obviously stole. On Levi's left there sat an old man alone with the happiest expression Levi ever saw. He was looking at the person next to him, and looked like he was about to weep. It was Petra's father, and the person next to Levi was Petra. Her face was powdered with expensive make-up but it had to be her, the dress was modest with laced gloves and a blouse top. They were walking away from the alter and a priest, the nuptials had ended. She turned to him, now a happy bride and a stoic husband, "Erin's speech was wonderful. Are you as happy as I am?" He stayed expressionless and nodded. "Really? Then why don't you smiling Levi?" The soldier's head hung low and he covered his mouth "I am happy. I just don't want to show it" "You can now Levi, please, you can open up to me." She lifted up his chin and kissed him again on the lips. He was startled, but felt himself smile in the kiss. He started to cry, cry from tears of joy. Petra broke the kiss and smiled. "Petra... I love you." He whispered, smiling while wiping his face. "I love you too Levi." She answered. The short groom fell to his knees, completely overcome with emotion "I've been holding this in for.. for so many years," he sniffles "I promise to always love you!" "Always?" Petra gasps "And will you always protect me?" "Yes!" He sobbed, "Promise?" "Yes Petra." "Then why didn't you?" Levi froze, his eyes widened in fear, "Wh-what?" "I said: why didn't you?" He looked up to his bride, and leaped back in horror; the make up that made her face vibrant had turned from a light tan to a pale anemic color. Petra's eyes looked distant and sunken into her skull. Her formerly white wedding dress transformed into a slim black funeral gown. Levi trembled, but was too scared to react. For the first time in years, he felt primal fear in his heart. Petra reached down with a cold bluish hand and pulled the rose from his pocket, "Levi," she whispered, "You haven't answered the question." "No! Please..." Petra put the white rose to her face and took a deep, tortured breath in, and the white rose was slowly stained red: red as blood. Levi began to cry tears of fear and eked out, "Stop... stop it." "I. Can't." Petra growled, dropping the rose and stomping on it, making it splatter like crushing the blood from a heart. The red from the rose streamed from her mouth as her neck contorted with the sound of breaking bones. "But you. You could have! Now you'll always be alone!" She wailed like a banshee. Levi curled into a ball and covered his ears, crying as he heard her repeat over and over "Now you'll always be alone! Now you'll always be alone! Now you'll always be alone!"

Then Levi woke up in his army cot. Alone.


	2. Drunken Holi-daze: Levi X Eren

Eren sat under the Christmas tree peacefully. He was content that with his Titan ability today on patrol, being the first time he's lead a convoy, and the first time a whole convoy has lived. "It was a Christmas miracle." he whispers to himself. Unfortunately though, no one else in the Recon Corp shares his sentiment. Everyone was out training as usual, like it was just a normal day. Eren threw another log in the fire and sighed from loneliness. Just then, he hears a knock on the door. "Eren? Let me in," a voice he's heard since joining Recon said, "Bitch I said let me in! I brought eggnog." Eren rushed to the door and Levi fell into the room with an eggnog bottle slouched under one hand like a pale-white baby. Eren, worrying why Levi's so exhausted, pulled him towards the bed and gently placed him sideways on the army cot. "Levi, you look like you just wasted a hundred Titans again." "No, I was out wiping the quarters, but did all that cleaning fluid mess with my vision or have you always been this hot?" Eren stopped in his track, what did he just say?! What the hell did he just say?! "Ummm, could you repeat that?" Eren says quivering, "I said, have you always been this hot?" He leans over on Eren's slim chest and nuzzles up on his heart. Eren sits there blushing rosy-red. He wants to change the subject, Levi wasn't acting himself. "Levi, let me go get you some eggno-" wait, the eggnog was almost all gone already. "Levi did you drink all this already?" no answer. "Levi, are you drunk?" only one response: a warm suckle-like feeling on his chest. "L-Levi? Are you even listening to m-" suddenly, Levi leaps forward onto Eren, his smooth disinfected hands gripping Levi's light boyish wrists, Eren clenches his eyes together, fearing a beating or a harsh talk, he waits in the dark of his eyelids, until he feels a warm, sloppy, wet pair of lips hit his! Eren tries to lean back away from it, but Levi just leans back with him. "Levi! What the hell are you doing?!" a devilish grin comes onto Levi's lips "Exactly what you've always wanted Eren. I see your eyes when you look at me, you love me don't you?" Eren pauses... and pauses... and pauses... "Senpai notices me... god damn it I was hiding it so well." He thought. What should he say? Should he tell him that he's wrong and never get this chance again? Should he confess like he's always wanted? Should he fake a premature orgasm and play dead? Oh what should he do what should he do?

"Levi, I... I... I do love you... *blushes* you're as good a kisser as I always thought you were." "well then, I'm glad you think so." Levi's devilish smile is like a Chupacabra about to suck the life out of a scared goat baby. "because you're gonna feel a whole lot more before this Christmas is up." Eren is picked up by the waist and tossed on the bed, Eren braces for impact again and is greeted with Levi grabbing his shirt and ripping it to shreds. "You're filthy, you animal, I see two spots riiiight there!~" Levi says toyingly, he takes his fingers and puts them on Eren's tiny man-nipples, flicking them, pinching them, all the while Eren moans at the unfamiliar feeling of pleasure. "damn these dirty spots, they need to be wet down first maybe?~" "P-please Senpai~" Eren says through baited breaths. Levi suddenly scowls, as if Eren just gave the wrong answer "You really think I'd put my tongue on those? blech, disgusting!" Levi picks Eren up by the middle and puts him on his knee, more like kneeing him in the stomach "what a bad idea from a bad boy!" He takes both hands onto Eren's uniform pants and underwear, he yanks them down to his ankles, his bare smooth butt is revealed to the cold air of the room and Eren shivers, but bites his lips in anxious anticipation. "You're right sir, I should be punished so much." Eren says, his libido taking over his lifts his hand over his head, taking a deep breath like he's about to slice the neck off a Titan. faster than the blink of an eye Levi strikes Eren's soft pale butt! "Ah! Owwwwowowowowo! Jesus!" Eren says both in pain and in pleasure. "Do it again, don't mind me." Eren nibbles the tips of his fingers and waits for anot- SLAP "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!~~~~ mmmmm thank you master~" he says with a voice made of melted butter. "Hey now, fucker, you're not supposed to enjoy this." Levi says through curled drunk lips. One last time, Levi judo-throws Eren onto his knees by the cot like a boy praying to God. "You better clean every last bit of what I'm about to do, man-bitch." Levi whips his head back and spits right between Eren's buttcheeks, making Eren peep out a squeal. Then he puts his small but mighty hands around Eren's slim waist and on the back of his head, Eren closes his eyes and lets his ears tell him what's going on. He hears a zipper zip, a cackle of vile joy, and more slaps, then the slaps stop as he hears deep breaths. a feeling of penetration hits his butthole. a moan slips out of him as a warm stiff katana is slid into him, it hurts so bad, but he moans so much more than he screams. Levi in his usual violent manners forces his head down into the sheets of the bed, Levi thrusts in deeper and growls hungerly, he spits on his member again before plunging it into Eren more. The feeling inside Eren is like warm toast in a toaster. Levi grabs onto Eren's waist and pumps as deep as possible as Eren bites the pillow, yelling into it. "Lerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" he mumbles and yells into the pillow and Levi silently orgasms inside Eren's butt, seeping his seed into the young Titan-shifter. He pulls it out, still dripping and covered in Eren. "... disgusting." Levi announces, "on your knees and clean this up, that's an order" Eren sits up on his knees and like an obedient little slave and suckles on Levi's droopy and happy katana. He tastes the white seed on Levi and almost faints. "I-I'm finished sir, you're clean," says Eren. Levi smiles "good, not run along back by the fireplace, you're going to get snuggled now~"

THE END


	3. Wounded: Jean x Armin

Armin ran frantically through puddles of rainwater and blood after a surprise attack by the Titan horde. A column lead by Jean, his love, was hit hard on patrol as it began to rain, blurring their vision too much to fight back. Armin followed the trail of corpses and mangles pieces staining his uniform red and brown. Every tall half-eaten body made Armin's heart jump fearing it to be his. "Jean!" He screams, running faster and slipping in the damp soil. "Jean!" He screams again praying for an answer. This can't be happening, it can't be!

"A... Ar... Aaa." that voice is Jean's is had to be. Armin would not ever mistake it. "Jean!" Jean where are you?" Armin spins and turns looking for him, until he sees a body on it's side, shivering in the cold rain. Armin rushes to his side and turns him over. "No..." Armin says weakly, seeing blood ooze from a hand-sized spot in Jean's shirt. There was a shard of metal sticking out of the deep wound and Jean was bleeding profusely. His breaths were shallow and his limbs clammy. "Ar... Armin?" He asks, trying to hold up a shivering palm against Armin's boyish features "Yes, yes it's me Jean. It's Armin, I'm here." "I... I can hardly see you" Jean cries out, tears welling up in his near blind eyes. "Armin-oh god! It hurts!" The blonde-haired boy props up Jean's bloodied frame and wipes at his tears, while trying to contain his own "What happened? How bad is it?" Armin pulls at Jean's olive shirt and lifts it up to see the wound. He grimaces and tries to dab at the bleeding "I... I fell." Jean whispers, coughing and hacking as blood began to build up in his throat "I hit the ground hard." He wheezes "Stabbed myself with the sword." Armin picked at the gash and sees the metal shard again, wondering if pulling it out would help, and how far in it went. "It went into your abdomen, and then pulled up into the ribcage. What hurts Jean?" "Everything!" He groans "Everything hurts." He hacked again, crimson streaming down both cheeks, Armin grips him tight and tries to raise him but Jean screams loudly at the agony of being moved. "Armin-gaa-just, just stop." Jean sighs deeply and holds his hand. "I need you to go.. all this blood will attract more... go." The rain poured louder and masked Armin's tears falling onto Jean's heaving chest. "No! No I won't leave you here!" "You don't have a choice Armin. I wouldn't survive the trip, I'd only slow you down. I can't see, I can't walk, I can hardly breath. Just leave me behind." Just then Jean's body began to shake frantically, Armin lent him his cloak and wiped his own tears "Survive for me Armin. Please it's the last thing I ask of you." His voice became fainter, and his face became paler. "Survive to love again... that's all-" he coughs another wad of crimson "All I want.. for you..." Jean's eyes stopped crying, his chest stopped heaving, his face became glazed with a blank expression staring into the heavens, and his once shaking hand let go of Armin's.

"Jean?... Jean? JEAN!" Armin shook his body frantically as the rain cleared, opening rays of sunlight upon Jean's lifeless features. Armin's heart sank as the sun kissed Jean's cheek, and stole his lover's soul away with the wind...


End file.
